Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
The traction batteries of electrified vehicles can include a battery pack having several individual battery arrays within a battery pack enclosure. The battery arrays each typically include multiple individual battery cells that are sandwiched between endplates. Many techniques for securing the battery arrays within the battery pack enclosure require significant packaging space.